Zaku of the Leaf Redux
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: A remake of an old story I had. It is about Zaku Abumi who instead of dying from Orochimaru escapes from the Sound and is found by fellow Orochimaru experiment Anko. This story will led to him becoming a leaf ninja instead of a sound ninja.
1. Introduction: Escape to the Leaf

A young boy felt pain all over his arms. He knew what had happened, He had been used as an experiment. He was an experiment. He had wanted to be strong. He had wanted to be a powerful person who could do more than live off the street of a village and live off the trash of others. Yet that all seemed for not as he was thrown out as a failure or deemed one for some reason. He had to live this village was the only though of one Zaku Abumi, as he got to his feet. The 12 year old had been the target of experimentations by Orochimaru. His arms were not normal and never would be. His arms would never be normal again, due to an experiment.

Zaku thought back at the sight of the man and his promise for strength. He had to struggle to get food, to live. He would need strength to survive. Strength, that was the way to be noticed in the world, the only way to get attention. He was taken in and experimented on. Yet Orochimaru saw him as weak and threw him out soon after the experiment was done. He felt pain in his arms as he had not adapted to the experiment fast enough for Orochimaru and was deemed a failure to him.

As far as direction, the youngster had no idea. He just new he had to leave under the cover of night and get away as fast as he could. If he could make it to anywhere he could hide and work his away as far from the Sound Village as was possible. He knew that his future in the sound would be bleak. That he would die most likely as a simple pawn for Orochimaru or his people. He knew he couldn't allow this future. He had to find a new path forward.

Without knowing it, he was running away from Sound Village towards the border of the Fire Nation. His luck would get better due to pure luck and the fact that Orochimaru didn't seem him even worth hunting down in that moment. That he was to beneath his attention to even think of hunting down. Zaku moved quickly though the woods. His arms and body in pain as he tripped a few times on the way. He was worried. He didn't know he was not being tracked down by other sound ninja. He figured any moment could bring his last moment of life and be his death.

His worry would fade over time as he ran, though the night, as he crossed into fire nation without realizing it. That he was noticed and followed by the best person to notice him.Zaku of course had no idea that he was being tracked. He headed into the deep woods as his exhaustion was getting the better of him. He was followed by the a Konoha ninja who followed seeing where he was going.

The woman noticed that the boy was running away. She knew the direction he had run from, from the sound, from Orochimaru. She kept hidden and waited till the boy fell asleep before she would act. Anko Mitarashi, approached when the boy was asleep. She looked at him and saw the marks of experimentation. The woman knew that this kid was an experiment like herself. She looked down at him and paused as she remembered back to her own time as an experiment and how she was saved.

She took a deep breath as she picked up the boy. She would take him to the village and explain what she had noticed and observed. If the hokage would give him a place in the village was unknown. Yet, she felt a kinship with him as an experiment of Orochimaru herself. She would put in a good work and promise to look after the boy. Perhaps this was a way to pay back all that other had done for her in her past.

Zaku would find himself waking up the next day in the hospital of Konoha, his arms wrapped up as they were healed as much as they could be. He looked at them and then knew that this was not the sound village. He wondered what would happen to him, as he looked around. He saw the purple haired woman resting lightly. Who was she, and why was she keeping an eye on him?

"Hey kid, your up good," Anko commented as she looked at him. "Now your in Konoha, you are going to be under watch while your here, and if you fuck up, you won't find things nice. Yet, if you act well, you will have a chance to make a life for yourself in thei village. Think you can handle that," she said being blunt and straight forward with the boy as she sat there looking at him.

A second chance, that was not what he expected when he heard about Konoha. "Is there some way for me to get stronger, so I can be noticed, so I can be someone?" he asked. He was curious, was his chance to be strong enough to be someone still possible. Was it possible that these people could show him what strenght meant and a path to a new future.

"Yeah, perhaps, if you work hard, there is no reason you can't. If you work hard and act honestly, you will be fine. That is if you listen to me and don't do anything stupid," Anko mused to him.

Zaku nodded his head. He was not in the sound, perhaps here he could see if they were the same as Orochimaru or if there was a chance for him to grow strong. Time would tell on that one. He at least had a chance, he wasn't going to be targeted here by Orochimaru and he could maybe grow strong enough to defend himself.

A/N- I hope you like this idea. I was reading a old story of mine and I liked the general idea, but I rethought it and well figured on redoing it would be fun. Feel free to review, I hope you have a good day.


	2. Introduction Arc: Zaku, Academy Student

Zaku had a bed to sleep in which was a change for a young man who grew up on a street. He had food to eat. He had good food to eat at that as he got up each morning and would head off to the academy, where he would be in class. Zaku was put back a year in his education because of his upbringing or lack of an upbringing in Otogakure. The young boy knew nothing about his past or his future as he arrived in Konoha.

Zaku woke up and got ready for the academy this day too. He was sure that he would be in his normal place in class, and things would go as per normal this day. He found himself in an apartment. His parental guardian Anko was already out when he had gotten up. Zaku looked at his food thinking about his mentor and guardian, the young woman went out of her way for him, to help him. That was not something that normally would ever happen. He talked to her about being an experiment and heard about what had happened to her as well. During those talks, when he learned what Orochimaru did to his own student. Well, his dislike and hatred for the man and the village he ran grew. He had to be strong enough to stand against such people.

As he arrived at school the dark-haired Zaku found a seat in the middle of the class. He rolled his eyes as he heard the same nonsense from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to one side. He had been in this class for months and honestly it was best to ignore the three of them. Plus it was important to focus on his work. As a former Otogakure citizen he was naturally an outsider to everyone else. He was different and looked down on for that difference sometimes.

Zaku focused on the lesson, he knew that he wasn't as smart as some. If he was to become strong enough for respect that would take work and focus as he did his best to pay attention to Iruka's words. He had to learn this stuff. He knew the chance to learn was something that he would have only had as an experiment and he would have learned in very limited ways at Oto compared to here.

Zaku took notes, was deligent as a student and worked harder than anyone else as he got great grades. Zaku had to do good. It was the only way to make up for this chance. This chance for freedom of choice and the fact this village took him in meant a lot to him. He looked up as they headed outside for training. He could relax a bit more there as he walked following the others.

"Okay find a sparing partner and get to work," Iruka informed them as they were only supposed to do light level sparing. He looked across at his sparing partner and narrowed his eyes. Shino Aburame as per normal. He was at least quiet and would not bother him with words. He was also damn skilled, and he found himself pushed. The two went at it for a while, ignored by the rest of the class who tended to focus on Naruto and Sasuke and everything going around that social mess.

Zaku pressed where he could, using the tricks Anko trained him with. He found himself unable to get any advantage against Shino, but at least he wasn't getting his ass kicked. "Good job, no matter how hard I work, you always stay right up with me," he commented to his rival. At least in his eyes his rival.

"Likewise," Shino replied as he looked at him. He wasn't a man of many words and his words here well showed that. Shino had respect for the former sound kid, even if he was older, he was talented. "Your getting pretty good."

Zaku and Shino headed back in as the two remained rather solitary in this school. They got along cause of that outsider nature that the two of them seemed to have. The bug boy and the boy with holes in his arms. An odd combination of friends if there ever was. Zaku found the rest of the day more of the same. As he focused on his lesson and then headed home.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Anko asked as he approached his home. "Ready to get some more training in?"

Zaku nodded his would spend the afternoon training with Anko till early night and then he would go out to eat with her before well heading to bed. It was the same as every other day as he expected. He knew it would change, when he became a gennin he would be put on a team. He would have to get used to them and well adjust to having a sensei.

Anko looked at the young man, she had put in to be a sensei, for a promotion. If she had, not meet him she wouldn't have thought it, but now she was sure she could handle kids. She felt responsible for Zaku, he was doing well, but he needed someone to support him and watch out for the boy. She felt like it was her responsibility. She felt kind of motherly or maybe sisterly to him. She would push the brat. He had potential and she was determined to make sure he saw it through. She hoped that as a teacher she would have some say on her team. Yet, she would trust Lord Third to pick her team and make sure she had the right people for her team.

A/N- Well hope that you enjoyed it. I was thinking of putting Zaku on Team Anko, but I am not sure of the rest of his team. If you have ideas for Zaku's team or maybe even original character ideas go ahead and give your thoughts in a review. A review can be very helpful to a writer to see. Thank you for reading and have a good day.


	3. Introduction Arc: Teams

Zaku got up as he was excited and nervous. The young teenager was wanting to know what class he was on. He had finished up his test the day before and he was going to find out what team he was going to be on. He knew he did well on the test, and he knew that things looked good for the future. He walked over to his dresser as he looked at himelf in the mirror. He stood there in his boxers looking at himself. He had cut his hair a bit, but it was still in the same standard messy spiky fashion as he looked down.

He took his wrappings out and wrapped his arms up first as he looked down as he wrapped up his hands carefully. He made sure that he could have both of his harms wrapped fully. He no longer really felt pain in them, but he knew they were never going to be normal again. They were a reminder of where he had came from and what had happened to him. They were why he was determined to become something great, to get his revenge against Orochimaru and the Sound Village as a whole. He looked up as he finished wrapping his arms. He had no idea what team he would be on, but he just hoped that he would be on a team.

Zaku knew that Anko had headed out and was out working on a mission apparently or something. She had been out celebrating for some reason the night before. Zaku took a deep breath as he then got dressed and went down stairs. He found a breakfast waiting for him on the table. His eyes scanned it as he smiled slightly. It would seem that Anko left him an apple for his breakfast before she had headed out. He took the apple and ate on it on his way to the academy. He found his normal seat as he looked around. He had no hopes really as he had hoped that perhaps he would end up on a team with Shino as the two of them got along rather well.

Zaku looked at everyone else arriving, he knew that most of them were going to be nervous like himself as he sat down. He tapped his fingers on the table as he looked ahead. He gave Shino a nod of his head, "Morning," he said as he looked over at the young man.

"Morning," The bug user replied as he looked at him and then looked back up front. He looked at Iruka as he came in. He noticed that everyone had passed the test, and that there were going to be ten teams. He looked up at Iruka as he had a list of the teams. That was the information that he wanted more than anything else at that moment. Zaku waited for the clas to start. His eyes looked at the people who were gathered around. He wondered which of them would be on his team.

"Congradulations, everyone, it is impressive we have such a good and solid class of graduates," he called out. He looked at the group of students who were assembled for the last time as his students. He smiled proudly of each and every single one of them. "Now, you all are going to leave here as ninja of the leaf, even if for a bit," he said as he then pulled out the list."The following is the list of the teams, first team 1," he called out.

Zaku listened as teams were called out. He smiled as he saw people celebrate around himself. He listened to the names too and cut them out of his list of possible teammates. He also noticed that some of the teams were pretty decent and talented, but nothing caught his attention till later down the list.

"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno," Iruka called out with a bit more pride than the other names. Zaku knew that Naruto was the teacher's favorite student and mattered a lot to him. He knew that the young man was special for the teacher for a lot of reasons. Still a power team, a team with powerful possible ninja.

"Team eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ayeka Sukiyama," he called out as he looked at this team. He looked at the Hyuuga member and the Inuzuka member. He figured Hinata disappointed, but as he looked at this team, he then looked at Ayeka, a young girl who had long purple hair and a graceful elegant build. The young girl was a master of genjutsu, perhaps the best in their whole class. It was going to be an odd team that would work decently well he figured.

"Team nine, Zaku Abumi," she said as now he paid attention closely to the words that were said after as he looked at her. He would closely listen to his team as he wanted to know. He should have known given that the others left other then who was picked were on the Inoshikacho team, that was preset. "Shino Aburame and Yuki Usuzaki," he announced. A small smile appearing on Zaku's face as he heard Shino's name. He knew he could work with him nodded to him. Now Yuki, he had no clue who she was. He looked around, for a moment when he noticed a brown haired woman in the back of the class, she was there but barely so. He didn't know why, but for some reason she was only there once a week or so.

He looked up at Yuki. She was a young thin girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked pretty average as helooked back at her minus being skinny and well that was about all. She was wearing a most white dress for some reason. Other than what he had seen here, he didn't think he had worked with her or even talked with this young girl before. He turned back around as he heard that team ten.

"Alright, you all can head to your homes, you will meet your teacher tomorrow," Iruka called out as teams headed out.

"Shino, um can you come over so we can talk over how we are going to work as a team," Zaku asked. Zaku had Shino over from time to time ito his home in the past. He was his friend as such it was good to have over.

Shino nodded his head, "yeah sure," he said as he was never one for much talking. Neither of the were the loudest of people. "I should have time, before I have to return home and work with my father."

"May I join as well," Yuki called down to them, her voice was softy and somewhat quiet, her voice didn't show any signs of being shy like Hinata or nervous, just quiet."I would like to talk to the both of you."

Zaku nodded as he was curious as to who she happened to be. The three of them worked their way from the room.

"Well, my name is Yuki. I was a student at the academy, but I know you most likely didn't seem me much. You see, most of the time, I was at the academy. I was working at the hospital learning working with medics there. I think that I was picked because I was a medic ninja and I have a lot of experience in training for medical jutsu," she said looking at them.

"Make sense," Shino said calmly as he knew that they could work as a fair group of three, a recon fighter, a power fighter and a medic. That made for a good balanced combination. "Now the question is who are teacher is," he mused as they walked to Zaku's home.

"Simple, it would be me," Anko commented, she had seen the three of them approaching the house. She had made a hell of an argument with the hokage for them. She knew that Shino got along well with Zaku and would work together, Yuki was a addition that she demanded as she had read her paperwork and saw she was a talented medic. She knew that she wanted this type of team, so she could take them on real missions faster.

The three of them would spend the next hour talking about what the plan was. They didn't need to meet with their teacher the next day as they had already. Anko of course jumped the gun, but when her new student lived in the same home as her it was hard, for her, not to. Plus when she saw all three of them together she had to say something.

A/N- I hope you liked this and had fun reading. I know I have two ocs in this, but I hope they work well in this story. I have Shino and Zaku as friends as a nod to how Shino defeated Zaku honestely.


End file.
